Character Approval/Sara Fogelmark
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Alvin and Scarlett Fogelmark has been just another middle class couple, though to some, they were picture-perfect. They eloped right after graduating the Elite Levels in Foxfire, first on each other's matchmaking lists and already going straight to getting in a good position in life. They were stable, and ready for anything. Well, that was anything except children apparently. Their first born came about a year after they had gotten a house. Their second born came a year and a month after that. And their third born... or rather, third and fourth, since surprise, surprise, it was twins. That might have hit home harder than it looked, since four children coming around so quickly wasn't in the plans. But they'll take it anyway. As for the children, they were known as follows: Laurell Constance Fogelmark; Taylor Iris Fogelmark; Sara Alexia and Isa Melanie Fogelmark. This story is about the third one of the four; Sara Alexia Fogelmark. Sara was born about five minutes before Isa was, yet they still say Isa was the cuter one. Sara was undoubtedly adorable herself though as well. But that is besides the point. The point being that Sara and Isa were most definitely the gems of the family. They were twins, sure, but strangely enough, Alvin and Scarlett were fine with that. Surely they'd think the same as anyone else, but then again, neither was important enough to really care much. If anything, they wanted more of Sara and Isa than their other children; all this for one reason. To prove that twins can be as successful if not more so than anyone born without one. They had other reasons for wanting it too; Scarlett herself was a twin, but she became twinless after her twin passed away when she was young. Alvin's family also had twins at one point, but they let them go in fear of being shamed. So each kept the secret from their families, so that Sara and Isa can live in peace. Now, Sara may have more visual resemblance to Scarlett than Alvin, but she most certainly possessed his mindset, as she grew with a fondness for art; something her dad was a natural at. She also took an interest in beauty, something her twin Isa would also tap into. To say that Alvin at least wasn't proud, would be a lie. Because he was. Scarlett found it amusing, but was proud too. She helped teach the twins what they need to know to take care of their own appearance. Little would she know, Sara wanted to learn to take care of others as well. As the years went however, so did the children to Foxfire. Laurell was as always the first to manifest, as an Empath. Taylor followed her, manifesting as a Vanisher. And right as the twins started schooling at 11... Sara manifested as a Beguiler. But Isa... Isa's moment never came. Sara had so much faith in her twin; she stuck by her side every single time, without a doubt. Even when Isa got held back, Sara stayed with her. But as they came to their sixth year, it was made clear. Isa unfortunately inherited something of a bad luck charm from Scarlett's family; she's a twin who is talentless. At first, Sara was in disbelief. She had manifested, so why couldn't Isa? The explanation hit them like a truck; the gene was present in every other generation in Scarlett's family. So since Scarlett got skipped... her children took it in. And Isa was born without a talent. As a result, Isa was denied entry to the Elite Levels, as all Elite Level prodigies must have an ability. On the other hand, Sara got an invitation... but turned it down, because she never wants to leave Isa. All the while, Sara had been picking away at her passion for art and beauty... and it payed off. She found herself in the company of the Rose Quartz Beauty & Fashion team, and they most definitely saw her talent and her passion. With time, Sara became one of their leading stylists, while doing a side thing as a designer as well. Soon enough though, Sara found herself with an invitation to lead one of Rose Quartz's leading salons; the Rose Gold Beauty Salon. She accepted without skipping a beat. And now, she's 24 years old and quite truly living her best life ever... with her friends and family by her side no less. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Sara has a positively artistic mind; she can see the beauty in a lot of things. She can be a leader when she needs to, though that can be a rare occurrence as she hardly ever sees the actual need to lead. If anything though, she's a team player, and growing up with siblings who did support each other gave her the mindset of 'there is no i in team'. And she is most definitely willing to use her ability as a Beguiler to prove her point. In fact, she almost exclusively uses it to get others to get along. Sara is however a big voice for tolerance as her family did not disgrace her or her twin for merely being twins. She has grown up with Alvin and Scarlett's open minds, and it is a beautiful thing. She's a free soul, only reined in by the realities of life. And she most definitely loves it. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Suzy Bae. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? *She's a rather artistic soul and has great appreciation for the arts. *She's fantastic with other people. *She isn't the best with her ability, but that's okay with her. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved